


don't take kissing away from me!

by funkyspacegirlfriend



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyspacegirlfriend/pseuds/funkyspacegirlfriend
Summary: from the prompt: “wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffy Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	don't take kissing away from me!

“Tony.”

No response.

“ _Tony.”_

Still no response.

Peter sighed, hands on his hips, and turned to look into the nearest camera. “Friday, can you save and shut down everything Tony is currently working on, please?”

“Of course, Peter.”

The hologram hovering in front of Tony’s face abruptly disappeared, and only then did the genius finally stop and take in his surroundings. “Fri, what just happened? Why did everything shut down? Where’s my music?”

“I told her to turn it off. She listens to me, especially when your well-being is at stake.”

Tony spun around on his stool, his glazed-over, wild-eyed stare meeting Peter’s own. “Pete? When did you get here? What day is it?” He looked around again, trying to get his bearings. How many days had he been lost in an engineering binge? Looking down, Tony could see that his hands were shaking. And now that he was more focused on his own sense of self, he could tell that his entire body was practically vibrating. Shit, that meant it had definitely been several days since he had slept.

Turning back to look at Peter, he grinned sheepishly. “H-hey sweetheart, long time no see?”

Peter crossed his arms over his chest, raising one eyebrow. “It’s been almost four days, Tony. You know how I worried I get when you don’t eat, when you don’t _sleep_.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Tony dropped his gaze to his feet. “I know, I know. I’m sorry, it’s just.. this project. It’s really important and I finally hit a breakthrough and I just couldn’t stop and-” He looked back up and shrugged, holding his hands out helplessly as he scooted his stool across the floor towards the younger man. “I’m sorry, honey. I hate worrying you. Let me make it up to you.”

As he came closer, Peter stepped back towards the elevator. “Oh no, you don’t get so much as a _kiss_ until you’ve had a shower, a shave, some food, and then some sleep. In that order.”

Tony stopped and stared up at him in horror. **“Wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me!”** He stood up abruptly, sending the stool sliding back across the floor. “Come on, Pete, it’s been four days. I need a kiss from my baby.” Arms out, he advanced on Peter, who couldn’t hold in his giggles as he backed into the elevator.

“Tony, no. You stink! You haven’t had a shower in days!”

But Tony didn’t stop until he had Peter pressed against the wall of the elevator, bracketing him in with both arms as the younger brunette halfheartedly tried to push him away while still laughing. He pressed wet, smacking kisses all over Peter’s face until he finally sagged against the wall, breathless from his laughter and smiling up at Tony. “Fine. _One_ kiss, and then shower immediately.”

“Deal, as long as you plan on joining me.”

The kiss tasted like stale, four day old breath, but that didn’t stop Peter from looping his arms around Tony’s neck and deepening it as the elevator carried them up to the penthouse.


End file.
